Ignore the Brains?
by Angel.R.Good
Summary: Kurt and Chandler have stopped texting, but that doesn't mean they don't talk on Facebook. Blaine is being distant and Kurt seeks comfort from Chandler as Rachel tries to talk some sense into him, since she IS good at talking, after all . Some Klaine, some Churt/Kandler, and Hummelberry friendship. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm Angel. , and this is my first time posting here. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, and neither are any of the characters mentioned here. If Glee was mine, Klaine would have a lot more screen time. **

"Drink it, Kurt! Drink it!" Chandler exclaimed. _God, this boy is like an overexcited puppy_. We were at my house and Chandler had begged to play truth or dare with me. Knowing how reckless and excitable he was, I had been reluctant to play this kind of game with him in fear of my own wellbeing, but that boy would not shut up about it. I stared at the putrid looking concoction of ketchup, honey, milk, and whatever else Chandler had mixed in, and tried to get over the fact that it looked (and probably tastes) disgusting.

"C'mon Kurt! This is a dare! You have to do it! It wouldn't be fair if you didn't, because I did all your dares- although i wouldn't really call them dares on account of how easy they were- and answered all your truth questions- which, again, weren't very challenging at all. C'mon, just drink it! Drink it Kurt, drink it! Drink it drink it drink it drink it drink it drink-" Chandler abruptly stopped chanting as his shoe fell off due to his jumping around. I watched his beanie hat flop over his forehead as he bent over to put his shoe back on.

"Chandler, those shoes are way too big for your feet," I pointed out. I mean, shoes don't just fall off when you jump around._ It was sort of endearing_. What? No, I didn't think that. I have a boyfriend. And I love my boyfriend.

"This was the closest size they had left, and I had to get these shoes Kurt! Guess what it is! It's a limited edition collaboration between Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs! I had to! They're B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L!" he squealed. I've got to hide my closet because this boy may love fashion just as much as I do; and that says a LOT. And if my closet were someone else's, I'd totally steal it. I look back at the drink in front of me and realise that Chandler had gotten sidetracked. Thank baby Jesus. That boy must burn so many calories from all his talking, and tone so many muscles from moving around so much_. I'd like to see that bod of his_. Nope. I did NOT just think that. I want to see _Blaine's_ body. Blaine Blaine Blaine.

Or do I actually want to see Chandler's..?

"Kurt? Kuuuuuuuurt," said Chandler, clicking his fingers in front of my face. I look up at him, and he grins. "Gave Sleeping Beauty a run for her money there, pretty," he said, winking, "I thought of a double dare for you if you don't want to drink mah drink."

"Double dare please, anything to keep me from having to drink... Whatever that is."

"Kiss me, Kurt."

**Thanks for reading! What did you think? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! It's me again, and welcome to the second chapter. Once again, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned are mine. Glee is not mine. **

"Rachel? Can we talk?" I ask quietly as soon as I see her, and she walks with me until we find a quiet corner.

"If this is about my shoes not matching my clothes or something along those lines, no."

"...no, it's not about that, though you really should've worn your navy heels with this dress instead," I say, trying to ignore her glares.

"..." she continues to glare.

"What? I'm just trying to help," I almost laugh; Rachel isn't very good at glaring.

"..."

"Come on. Please. I need you."

"Fine. What's wrong, Kurt?" she asks, finally, but I suddenly feel really awkward because I know she'll react badly.

"I- Well I- Um... It's really hard to say, Rach, I don't know what I was doing..." I stumble, "sorry, I need to... Clear my head."

"Wow, you're at a loss for words. Where have you put Kurt Hummel!?"

"Rachel, listen."

"I'm listening."

"You remember that guy I met at the music store a few weeks ago?"

"The guy that kept texting you? The one Blaine got upset about?"

"Yeah, him."

"Why? Didn't you stop texting? I mean, didn't Blaine ask you to? What's going on, Kurt?" Rachel narrows her eyes, and I can just feel her judging me.

"Well... I told him to stop texting me, but I didn't tell him about Blaine."

"Kurt?"

"I told him I prefer talking on Facebook."

"Oh, my god! Kurt! You have a beautiful, curly boyfriend! What in the name of Barbra Streisand do you think you're doing?"

Oh god. Now she's shaking me. I knew it. This is bad.

"We were just friends!" I say, desperately.

"Were? What do you mean were, Kurt? What are you now?!"

"Well... We sort of kissed."

"OH MY- When!?"

"Last night."

Rachel was fuming. It might've actually been funny to watch had I not been in this position, but I only felt guilty at the moment.

"How could you, Kurt!? That boy did everything for you! He gave up everything just to be with you and this is what you do in return? I'm really... shocked. After all the advice you give me, I would've figured you'd know better than to do something like this."

"Rachel, stop talking. Please. It was a dare."

"Oh, so it's ok to cheat on your boyfriend if it's a dare? Please."

"Oh yeah? How about that time you kissed my boyfriend right in front of my face?" I reply. I still haven't forgiven her for that one.

"...Please continue."

"Rach, I know that what I did was wrong, but I... I couldn't help but enjoy it," I say, truthfully, "Blaine's been acting distant recently and, well, I'm feeling lonely. He doesn't even sit next to me during Glee club anymore, and he doesn't invite me when he goes to hang out with the Warblers... Wait, am I just being clingy, or..?"

I try to swallow the huge lump I feel in my throat, but it's too much. I let out a low whimper and stare down at my purple suede shoes because I do NOT want Rachel to see me cry. I'm so mixed up and confused. Or, as Chandler would say, confuzzled.

Rachel, being my best friend, notices my pain and snakes her arms around me.

"Oh, Kurt. You are such a drama queen," sighs THE drama queen herself.

"Hey!" I let out weakly.

"Well... I don't know, maybe you should try talking to Blaine. Tell him that you're feeling lonely. Or, you know, if you like Chandler better, you could go for that..." Rachel says indecisively, "No, forget what I just said. I don't know. Gosh, it feels so weird giving you advice, you're usually the one advising me. You wanna go get some coffee?"

"Yeah. I just need to think, huh?"

"No. Follow your heart."

"Ignore the brains?"

"Ignore the brains."

**Once again, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed, and don't hesitate with the constructive criticism! Also, tell me what you think should happen next :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's me again :) I hope you're enjoying my fic so far. Now I present to you... Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned are mine. Neither is Glee. **

I lay awake in my bed, letting my eyes wander across the off-white ceiling. I was thinking about Blaine and Chandler. I love Blaine, don't I? So how come I'm letting this..._thing_ with Chandler go on?

The sad thing is, I know the answer to that. It's because I've been feeling disconnected to Blaine for a while now. He doesn't kiss me at school like Finn does to Rachel. He's pretty much stopped holding my hands altogether. Rachel and Finn kiss all the time, and they look so _happy. _Why can't Blaine and I be like we were before? When we sang flirty duets together, when he wrapped bunches of scarves around me and declared they all suited me, and when he held me and sang until I felt ok again. Why couldn't I have that giddy happiness anymore? Everything's supposed to be falling in place, like in the Disney movies Blaine and I had loved to watch together. But it's not. It's all breaking down now, and my cheating on Blaine made it even worse. But where is one supposed to go from this point? I could run away to Antarctica and start a new life with the penguins. That's most definitely plausible. I could live in an igloo with a pet baby penguin. We'd be mistaken for brothers _everywhere._

I grabbed my iPhone from off the bedside table and dialled Rachel's number. Three, four, five rings later, she picks up.

"You woke me up."

"I'm sorry."

"It's 3am, Kurt. What do you want from me? I could phone the police now for public disturbance."

"Rachel, this is not public. You're in your bedroom."

"What do you want from me?"

I chuckled. I enjoy it when Rachel is annoyed with me.

"I want advice."

"Again? You know how that ended last time, are you sure you want advice from me? You should probably ask Blaine instead."

"..."

"Haha, just joking. Is it about the same thing?"

"That wasn't a good joke."

"Sorry."

"And yes, yes it is. I don't know where to go from here..."

"Kurt, do you love him?"

I paused. I didn't know how to answer this.

"Which "him" are you talking about?"

"Ha, ha, very funny Kurt. Blaine."

"I... I don't know. It's just... We haven't really been together for a while and I think I've just forgotten... But what if he's being distant because he doesn't like _me_ anymore, Rach? What if none of this is really up to me?"

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"Why he's being distant?"

"Mmhmm."

"What if he's not trying to be distant and I'm being stu-"

"Kurt, shh."

"Bu-"

"SH."

"Okay. I'll ask him. Thanks for...that."

"You know me, just the awesomest advisor ever."

"I take it back."

"Hey!"

"Goodnight!"

I cut the phone and flopped back down on my pillow.

_Should I call him in the morning? _I asked myself, but no. I should talk to him in person. It'd also be an excuse to hang out again, like we used to. Maybe we could buy marshmallows and build a mini marshmallow-town again. I giggled softly at the memory of Blaine talking animatedly to his "marshmallow people," and fell asleep with a warm sense of yearning skipping around in my belly.

"I miss you, Blaine."

I fell asleep peacefully, but my dreams were far from it.

**I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Enjoy! And please don't hesitate with the reviews, I'd like to know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned are mine. Neither is Glee. **

Breathe in, breathe out. _Why am I so nervous?_ It's not normal to be nervous when you call your boyfriend...

I dial Blaine's number and press call. He doesn't answer. I try a couple more times but he won't answer. Just as I was about to give up and bury myself into my bed, my iPhone buzzes with a text message from Blaine.

"Hey, you called- what's up? -Blaine"

I'm a bit sad that he didn't call back, but I text back anyway.

"Hey, can you meet me at the Lima Bean in an hour or so? We haven't met in a long time and I need to talk to you :) -Kurt"

"Oh... So sorry, I can't. -Blaine"

"Oh, ok. That's alright. I love you. -Kurt"

_I can't believe this. _I felt a slow, painful burning where my heart should be_. _He rejected me and didn't even explain why. I read the six worded text message over and over again, trying to figure out why, but the only thing I could think of is that _he doesn't want to see me anymore. _I know that a breakup would soon ensue. It would mean the end of the first time I ever got to be happy in love. The man I shared so many of my "firsts" with, didn't care anymore. Where did the love go? The joy? How could all these things just disappear? It wasn't fair. I felt my cheeks turn an ugly shade of red as the first teardrop touched them. Soon enough, I was curled up, back under my blankets, sobbing into my pillow. I felt empty, sad and _alone_. I needed someone right now. Someone who could hold my pieces together.

I texted Chandler to come to my house.

"I'm on my way, sunshine. Can't wait to see your beautiful face that puts the most beautiful flower to shame -Chandler xx ;)"

After 15 minutes, Chandler was at my door. When I opened it, Chandler's smile quickly turned into a look of concern.

"Oh gosh, Kurt, what's wrong?"

He put his warm arms around me and sat me next to him on the couch, "you know you could tell me _anything_, right? I'll be here for you forever and ever."

"Th-thank you, Chandler," I whispered, burying my face into his cardigan covered shoulder, "I'm just really, really sad right now."

I drew in a deep breath, and savoured Chandler's scent. He smelt good, and he felt good too. It was... Comforting.

"Sometimes I have those days too. I deal with it though. Tell me what's wrong?"

I take a deep breath and sigh.

"Well... My life sucks. One of the people I care very, very much about doesn't care about me anymore and I miss him so much. I don't know what to do..."

Chandler suddenly pushes me up so that we were face to face. He removes his black rimmed glasses and beanie hat and his deep blue eyes are staring into mine.

"Kurt," he says, in a low, serious tone, "your life does not suck. I know that sometimes I say things like that too, but they're not true. You have wonderful family and friends that care about you. You are amazingly talented and have the best fashion sense out of all the people I've ever met. You're a kind, compassionate person who actually bothers to listen to my ramblings and if someone doesn't appreciate you and all the beautiful things that you are, they don't deserve to even know you at all, Kurt. You don't deserve to be feeling this way. You don't deserve to be around people who mistreat you," he finishes slowly, "but I appreciate you, Kurt. I want to make you happy. I want to be your sunshine after your storm. I want to be there for you, and I will never, ever mistreat you, Kurt. I feel so lucky to have met you and I know that you've changed me for good."

I don't feel so lonely anymore. I feel a warm flutter in my heart as his sensitive eyes look down at my lips.

"Kurt, um... Can I kiss yo-"

I cut him off as I press my lips to his. I feel him smile against my lips and I smile, too. Chandler's soft hands trail down my arms and entangle themselves between my fingers. I push him down onto the couch and lay on top of him, cherishing the feeling of a warm, human body underneath mine. I untangle one of my hands from Chandler's and bury it in his messy, dirty blonde hair. Suddenly, he tickles me. I giggle and hop off of him to hold his arms down. My face is right above his when he smiles and says; "I love you, Kurt. I always have."

As a wide grin spreads across my face, he asks; "Kurt, will you be the Ariel to my Eric?"

I almost nod when it hits me; _Blaine and I haven't officially broken up yet. I just cheated on him again. I ignored my brain._

**Hope you enjoyed- this was fun to write. I've got a lot of ideas of what will happen as the story goes on, I can't wait to share with you guys ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned are mine. Neither is Glee.**

I rested my cheek against Chandler's chest as it rose and fell with each breath he took. I could feel and hear the relaxed beating of his heart so close to me. We had fallen asleep cuddling on the couch. I smiled against his chest, ignoring the thoughts that told me I was doing something wrong, and enjoyed the happiness while it lasted. I was startled when my door creaked open.

"Hey Kurt, am I supposed to put the butter in fir- hey, what are you guys doing..?"

"Go away Finn, it's nothing," I grumbled, embarrassed that he had found me like this.

"Hey dude, it's not nothing if you're cheating on Blaine! Damn it, this is _bad_, Kurt! I can't believe you would do something like this!" I sighed as Finn stepped toward me and pulled me up to my feet.

"Finn, I know this looks bad..."

"That's because it _is_ bad," he said, his eyebrows pinching together, "why would you do this to Blaine? He's a great guy, and he treats you better than you deserve at this moment."

"Oh, my god, Finn, this is hard for me too!" I snapped, "and actually, he _hasn't_ been treating me right."

Finn made a distressed sound before saying: "Ok, Kurt. Just don't forget that your boyfriend Blaine has feelings too."

"Er... Kurt?" Chandler said, awkwardly, "oh, by the way, hi there Finn! I'm Kurt's _un ami._ I heard you like football, maybe you can teach me sometime! That'd be cool! My parents would be _so_ happy; my dad's been trying to get me to play sports, like, _forever_. It's just, I don't know _how_, you know? Haha! Hey, maybe if I give you my number you can text me when you're free so we can all play football together!"

"Um... Ok..? Er..." was Finn's incredibly intelligent reply.

"Just go, Finn." I all but sighed as he left my room, and turned to face Chandler.

"Kurt, you should've told me that you had a boyfriend. Now I feel like a dirty jerk for helping you cheat on him. And... Wow, Kurt. Why didn't you tell me?" I felt my heart break as his voice cracked on the last word.

"I'm sorry, Chandler. It's just... You make me feel so good and I had been unhappy lately..."

"So I'm just your rebound guy? I thought what we had was _real_, Kurt! You have no idea how much this hurts me. I love you, Kurt! _I love you! _There, I've said it.I've never had anyone love me- heck, not even my own parents- and I thought you changed it all for me. I thought I finally had a friend, a person who _cared_- but I was wrong. Thanks Kurt. I thought we future New Yorkers were supposed to stick together, but... There ya go."

Oh damn it. _Why do I do this? _Tears were starting to well up in Chandler's dark, blue eyes, making them glisten. I could feel the same thing happening to mine.

"Chandler, please, I _do_ care. You have no idea how much I care. It's just, it was a bad time, ok?" He stood up, pulling his hat over his ears, cleaning his glasses on his shirt as he stepped toward the door. "No, Chandler- please don't go! I'll- I'll make it up to you!"

He shook his head, told me he just needed some time to himself, and left.

Why do I hurt the people I love? I don't _think._

**Review! ...no? Ok. But seriously guys, I don't know if you find this worth reading at all. I hope you do. But thanks for reading this far! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Thanks so much to the readers who favourited/followed, and thanks to the guest who reviewed :) This chapter is from Blaine's point of view and should explain some things that might've been puzzling you (Or confuzzling, as Chandler says). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned are mine. Neither is Glee. **

I glanced at my phone for what seemed like the millionth time in the past few minutes. I knew that Kurt wouldn't text me after I'd been neglecting him, but I couldn't help but hope. I tried not to scowl when Sebastian swanked up to me, the permanent sneer on his pretty face. I faked a smile before looking up at him. Kind of like my dog when I wake him up too early.

"Waiting for a text from whom, may I ask?" mocked Sebastian.

"I'm not waiting for a text from anyone, Sebastian," I lied, my feigned smile never leaving my face.

"And why would that be?" he taunted, leaning in so close that I could see the pores of his skin.

"Because I love you," I muttered, looking away defeatedly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" He didn't hear me..? He's not just being an ass this time, is he? No, of course he's being an ass.

"Because I love you," I said, a little louder, the words tasting rotten in my mouth. _I love Kurt, not you._

"Ah. Well that's nice. Because if you'd been waiting for a text from... Hm, what was his name again? Oh, Ladyface! If you'd been waiting for a text from Ladyface, that would've put him in serious trouble, don't you think?" Is he insulting Kurt's face? That's rude. I stayed silent and hung my head as Sebastian wrapped his arms around me.

"Why so sad, dreamboat?" he was uncomfortably warm around me and it felt so wrong.

"I'm not sad," I said with a forced giggle. He pressed his hard lips against mine, and I had to try so hard not to gag. I wish this were Kurt kissing me with his soft, floral scented lips. His adorably timid hands resting lightly on my shoulders. His gentle eyes that gazed at me after a kiss, reminding me of the beautiful summer sea.

But I couldn't have Kurt because of some manipulative little boy, a stupid threat and a slushie that contained sharp little stones instead of the previous rock salt. I mean, how stupid is that? It makes me want to throw cupcakes and hit my head on the wall. Kurt _totally_ would've laughed if I'd said that. Haha. I pulled away from Sebastian, who had been dragging his lips all over me, and cleared my throat in a deliberate manner, like a British guy would.

"Hey, Sebby?" I chirped falsely, "can we please go for a walk with Ashcroft? Please? He's at my house, I'll go get him!"

"Ashcroft? Lame name. Probably a lame person, too."

"Ashcroft is a puppy. _My_ puppy." How dare he insult my babe!? Ashcroft had been a "sorry" gift from my parents when they couldn't make it to my winter performance at the King's Island Spectacular. He had taken my heart from the moment he peered up at me from inside his cardboard box with those big, brown puppy eyes. I remember I scooped him out of there and threw mini tennis balls at him, because dogs are supposed to like balls, but he had started jumping around and going crazy, barking squeakily at the balls. That's why I named him Ashcroft. It suited his ball-fearing personality.

"I'll drive you there."

"You don't need to, my house is five minutes from here."

"Don't you love me?"

"...I do."

"Good."

Defeated, I climbed into Sebastian's black Maserati. You know what I hate? I hate the smell of leather seats. Gross. Ashcroft hates it too; I hope he throws up on these. Even dog vomit smells better than leather seats. I tried to ignore Sebastian's hand crawling around in my lap as he pulled into my driveway and hopped out as soon as he parked. I do _not _want him touching me there.

As I hurried toward my front door, I heard scuffling behind me. I turned around to see a mess of black spotted fur covered in dirt and leaves looking right at me.

"Ashy!" I exclaimed, crouching down for my boo to come slobber all over my face, "oh, my god; have you been digging up my flowers!?"

Ashcroft wagged his tail at me, pink tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. I laughed as he licked my face again and went to get his leash. After I had hooked it onto his collar, I went out to the road where Sebastian had been waiting.

"Sebastian, Ashcroft, Ashcroft, Sebastian," I introduced, in high spirits after being with my Ashy.

"Ashcroft's tiny," smiled Sebastian, reaching down to scratch his ear as Ashy sniffed him up and down. In the end, Ahscroft decided he liked Sebastian more than his owner at the moment, and Sebastian turned out to be an utter wuss for adorable puppies named Ashcroft. I was forced to let Sebastian hold Ashy's leash. It was amusing to me, seeing the master ass Sebastian suddenly become nice because of a dog. Ashcroft's probably got magical charming powers, like Kurt.

The two ran off ahead of me and I was left to my own thoughts. I wondered how this would've been if Kurt had been the one to go on a walk with Ashcroft. I'd never introduced them to each other because Kurt seemed like more of a cat-person. Also, Ashcroft would've salivated all over Kurt's clothes, and Kurt wouldn't be having _that_. Ha, it would've been funny if I'd introduced them to each other. Very funny.

I finally caught up to Sebastian and my Ashy.

"Hey cutie, wait up!" I yelled at Ashcroft, making the pair turn to look at me with huge smiles on their faces.

**Hope you enjoyed! :D Also, please review. I need to know if you guys like this or how I could improve it. The next chapter will be posted after I get at least 5 reviews. You think you could do that? Just be honest about it. Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! :D I've taken them into account with this chapter. Kurt's point of view. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of the human characters mentioned are mine. Neither is Glee.**

The dreamy shades of sky blue swirled gently, tinting the soft wisps of clouds floating through them. The afternoon sun cast a warm, golden glow across the park, a tender breeze making the leaves sway. I sighed in content as I watched the world above me, listening to the music of nature. I started to hum softly, making up a melody as I went. It was always like leaving the real world behind me when I entered Milborough park, losing track of time in the radiant green turf that went as far as the eye could see. I closed my eyes as the warm breeze brushed through my hair, but they were startled open again as I heard a familiarly irritating snicker; _meerkat face. _He stood, sneering condescendingly down at me, his hands on his hips.

"I told you he'd be mine."

What? Was he talking about _Blaine?_

"He's still my boyfriend, Sebastian."

What is his problem? It's like he exists just to aggravate me, and copy my hairstyle.

"I'm not so sure about that. See this puppy here?" I looked down, noticing for the first time a small, eager-looking Dalmatian, "he is your "boyfriend's." He entrusted him with me."

Is Blaine cheating on me? I mean, we didn't officially break up. Are we both cheating on each other? I never even _knew_ that Blaine had a dog, yet Sebastian was walking him. I looked up at Sebastian, feeling jealous, and found him looking triumphantly back at me.

"You think you're so amazing, Sebastian, but someday the dog will pee on you. And I won't hesitate to join in."

Sebastian scoffed at me, but left with a pathetic "See ya later, ladygator!"

I watched him as he ran off with the puppy, the cocky little smile never leaving his face. From further away, I heard another familiar voice, but this one didn't make me want to break something.

_"Hey cutie, wait up!"_

It was Blaine.

I groaned as I hurried behind a tree. My walk through Milborough park was quickly turning into my worst nightmare. The person I thought was in love with _me,_ was now getting cozy with the person I hated the most. I peered at the two from behind my tree, and watched hatefully as Sebastian turned to smile at the harmless looking, curly haired boy, who wasn't so harmless after all. The shorter boy ran to catch up with his meerkat "cutie," and crouched down to scratch his dog's little ears. The three looked like a freaking family. I saw the happy smile on Blaine's face and felt a pang in my chest. That should be _me_ next to him.

I wanted to march right up and confront him. I wanted to yell at him to explain himself. I wanted to slap the life out of Sebastian. But I didn't. I was frozen on my spot, hidden behind the rough, wooden wall that I held onto for dear life. How dare Sebastian have the nerve to be with Blaine after he had nearly blinded him? And why did Blaine allow that? ..._Because he's a forgiving guy. _I wanted to push Sebastian out of the way and be next to Blaine, like I used to.

I sunk to my feet, back resting against the large tree. It was only 16:25, but I allowed my eyes to shut just for a few seconds... A few minutes... Hours...

_"Run, Chandler! Run, Blaine!" I was screaming, eyes watering. We were running. My hands were sticky and red. All around us was pitch-black. Chandler's glasses were broken, hanging off one of his ears. His beanie was gone, revealing his hair matted onto his sweaty forehead. He looked all run out, as if he were going to stop at any moment now. I looked back; the Warblers, walking towards us with their faces disturbingly contorted into evil grins. My heart thumped faster as I tried to get away. But we weren't fast enough. I knew it would only be a matter of time before they got us. How come their walking was the same speed as our running? I looked over to Blaine on my other side, drenched in mud and sweat. His eyebrows were drawn close together, his face terrified. _

_They were getting closer. We were out of breath. The Warblers were cackling manically. We couldn't be caught; they would torture us. _

_A thud. I looked over at Blaine; he had tripped over a tree root. _

_"Blaine watch out!" I yelled, but I was too late. The Warblers surrounded him, and Blaine gave out a hair-raising howl. I cringed and tried to force myself not to look as I kept running. But I couldn't. I turned back just in time to see his eyes flicker into something... Something not human. A blood curdling scream escaped my lungs as his once tender eyes narrowed into those of a threatening wolf's, and his body expanded to a size bigger than a school bus. Thick, dark hair sprouted from him, and his eyes flashed red as they turned to glare at Chandler, who had pulled together all his strength to drag me away with him. Chandler looked up at the monster who had taken Blaine's spot, and his eyes widened in alarm. He yelped as he tried to start running, but the monster growled loudly as it pounced. The Warblers laughed as they listened to Chandler's last screams, and I turned to face them with rage. _

_"YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!" I yelled, and the next thing I knew, they were all turning into giant monsters, ready to attack. _

I woke up, startled, as the rain started to fall. _That was all a dream_. I was still shaken up from my nightmare, and I sat for a moment trying to regain my bearings. My clothes and I were drenched in sweat, and my hair had bits of wood in it. It had gotten darker while I was asleep, and the streetlamps were turned on. I checked my phone, surprised to find that it was already 19:34. I had slept for roughly 3 hours; dad must be worrying, and it couldn't be good for his heart. I rubbed my eyes as I stood up, and fixed myself up before ambling down the huge stone slabs that made up Milborough park's walkways. As it was dark, I walked under the yellowish lights of the streetlamps, pretending that for once, I was the star in the limelight. I yawned sleepily, and I hung my head, watching the ground as I walked. I almost passed by the fourth streetlamp when I noticed a small, folded piece of paper on the ground that probably would've gone unnoticed by everyone else. It had a drawing of a small, yellow bird on the front, a yellow warbler like Pavarotti. Curious, I bent down to have a closer look at the drawing. The bird had a cheesy smile drawn on it, complete with raised eyebrows. It wore a navy blue scarf around its neck, and on closer look, I realised that there were initials on one end of the scarf.

B.A.

_Could it be? _I asked myself. I felt my heart quicken at the possibility, and snatched up the piece of paper. Taking a deep breath, I unfolded the note.

_"Dear Kurt-_

_I hope you find this._

_I'm so, so sorry that I've been ignoring you. I really am._

_But I've had no choice._

_I have to ask you not to text me or call me from now on until I say so. I hope that someday I'll get to explain. _

_Kurt, I still love you._

_More than anything._

_I want you to trust me. _

_Someday it'll all be over and we could be together again. _

_But for now, please don't forget that I love you, Kurt. _

_I'll leave you another message here, on this spot, if I see that you've taken this one. _

_Love, your boyfriend Blaine.A"_

I stared at the scribble of writing on the paper in my hands, trying to understand what it meant.

_"I've had no choice."_

What did that mean? Had no choice but to ignore me? But then he told me he still loved me. And what will _"be over someday"_?

Despite my confusion, I carefully refolded the note and slipped it into the front pocket of my jeans.

_At least he talked to me again._

**Whew! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Points to you if you understand what Kurt's dream is symbolising! (It's also foreshadowing something that will happen in future chapters ;) ) **

**I've decided to stick to the new schedule of 5 reviews=new chapter. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews! 3 I didn't receive the last one review that I needed to post this chapter, but it's been way too long so here it is! Blaine's point of view, and it starts from where Blaine is dreaming. **

**Disclaimer: None of the human characters mentioned are mine. Neither is Glee.**

_All around me, a dull red and navy swirl. I was dizzy. His bright blue eyes shimmered with flecks of green, and I felt like I was looking under the sea. He was looking down at me, a faint smile on his face. I smiled back. I held onto his eyes with my own, and we were walking somewhere. A soft hand in mine. An empty hallway. It felt like it lasted forever, but I wished it were longer. Singing to him, singing to me. Singing together. We were leaning in, our faces a mere inch apart. I could feel his hot breath on my lips._

I closed what I thought was the last inch between us, but he wasn't there. I squinted into the bright ray of morning sun, confused for a moment. Why wasn't Kurt there?

_Oh_.

It was a dream. I lay there for a few seconds, finding comfort in the feeling of the soft mattress under my bare back. I looked outside my window and saw Ashcroft, already up, chasing a stray butterfly. I chuckled to myself as he tripped over his own paws in an attempt to keep up with the fluttering butterfly, and whistled softly to get his attention. He immediately faced the window I was behind, his scruffy ears perking up and his little pink tongue hanging out of his sleek muzzle. I signalled for him to enter the house, and got up as he came bounding towards me. I crouched down and received him in my arms, scrunching up my nose as Ashcroft licked me good morning. I hugged him tightly, but his usually smooth fur was all clumped up.

I scratched him behind the ears as I brushed his wild-looking fur with my other hand, trying to get rid of the dirt and leaves that clung to him after he'd been outside. After I groomed him, I scooped the warm fuzzball into my arms again and nuzzled my face into his warm fur.

"You want your breakfast, Ash?" I asked him, and chortled loudly as he looked back at me, clueless as to what I was saying. He always made me happier, even when I felt like it was hopeless. He always reminded me that I'm not alone.

I set him down on the ground and prepared his breakfast. Sometimes, dog food looks and smells so good to me, and I wish I were a dog, like Ashcroft. While Ashcroft ate, I inhaled a packet of cookies I had bought at the supermarket, and buttoned up my blue, short-sleeved shirt.

As I wriggled into my yellow trousers, I noticed that my heart was going way faster than usual._ Why was my heart racing? _

Then I realised. I had left a note for Kurt at the park.

I wrote my second letter, carefully drawing Pavarotti on the front with his Dalton scarf and highly arched eyebrows. I couldn't wait to get to the park; had Kurt found my letter?

* * *

I hooked Ashcroft onto his leash, and rushed out of my house. We ran toward the park, Ashcroft barking happily at my heels.

I counted the streetlamps as I went to the one I had left my first note. I closed my eyes briefly, praying that he had found and taken home his note. When I opened my eyes, my heart fell. There it was, my note with the Pavarotti drawing. I sighed as I bent over to pick it up, and started to smoothen it out when I saw it; this wasn't _my_ note. Kurt had written me one.

On the bird's scarf where it should've read _my_ initials, were Kurt's.

Rejoicing, I opened up the folded paper and rushed through his message.

_"Dear Blaine,_

_I must say I was really surprised to get your note. _

_I was really confused for a long time; you never called me, never really texted me, and I saw you walking with Sebastian (btw, was that really your dog?)._

_When I read your letter, I couldn't have been happier. I thought you'd fallen out of love with me, but you'll explain, right?_

_I really want us to work out, Blaine. _

_Thank you for the letter._

_Love, your boyfriend Kurt.H_

_PS: I loved the drawing, so I decided to copy it."_

I grinned and shouted at Ashcroft;

"You see that, Ash!? He wrote back to me!"

People stared as I danced around, a barking puppy bouncing around at my feet. I stopped briefly and held the note in front of me, the smile on my face never fading. I stuffed it into my pocket and ran around the park with Ashcroft. _I'd have to write another note_, I thought. I hadn't expected that I might need to write a _reply_ when I wrote my second note. _Whee!_

I was still enjoying the sensation of bounding through the green grass when Ashcroft suddenly stopped, the force jolting me backward with his leash. For his size, the pup was pretty strong. Stumbling, I looked down at my canine friend, who sat lifeless.

"C'mon Ash, let's walk!" I coaxed, pulling on his leash gently. He responded by looking back up at me and giving a small, high-pitched whine. C'mon. I can't say no to that. Not to those cute puppy eyes!

I crouched down and picked him up, cradling him in my arms.

"Why did you stop running, Ash?" I asked, looking at the furry mass that was nuzzling into my shirted chest. I sensed his smooth stomach vibrate with a grumble.

"You're hungry, are you?" I nodded to myself, noticing that I was, too. "Alright. Let's get us home, baby boy."

* * *

When we got home, I opened the frigid box of food and discovered that we were out of dog biscuits!

"Ash, you stay here while I go buy some treats for you, okay?" I say, holding my hand flat out for him to stay, but he was already collapsed on the ground. Stuffing a banana in my mouth, I rushed out the door to the closest pet store. After I grabbed some tasty looking dog treats, I ran home and burst through the door.

"Ash? C'mere boy, I got some food for you."

While I was out, it had gotten dark so I had to fumble around to get the lights. From behind me came a voice that sent a chill down my spine.

"Ashcroft isn't here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all my amazing readers. I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but school started for me and I'm super busy D: (by the way- did anyone pick up on the Darren Criss/ StarKid references in the last chapter? ;) )**

**This chapter is from Blaine's point of view again. **

**Disclaimer: None of the human characters mentioned are mine. Neither is Glee.**

_From behind me came a voice that sent a chill down my spine._

_"Ashcroft isn't here."_

_Sebastian._

Forgetting the lights, I spun around to face the older boy.

"How did you get in my house?"

"You left the door open, lover boy," his sinister eyes gleamed in the dark, the never-leaving smirk the widest I'd ever seen it.

"What d'you mean, "Ashcroft isn't here"? Where is he?" I demanded. I was scared of what his answer could be.

"Forgotten our deal, have we, Blaine?" he taunted, "oh, he's safe. At least for now, that is."

"What the hell, Sebastian! Where is he!?" a bright, white fire of irritation was growing inside of me, and I was ready to burst at any moment.

"Hm, it's almost as if you don't _love_ me anymore. Wow!"

The Pavarotti notes_. Had Sebastian found them? _I kept quiet while he continued talking.

"Anyway, didn't I tell you _not_ to talk to Ladyface anymore?" he asked slowly, his sneer growing even wider on his face as he saw the look of shock spread across my face.

He had read my notes, _and_ kidnapped my dog.

"It's a punishment," he whispered in my ear as he stalked toward the front door, but I didn't let him get past me. He paused for a second, and tried pushing past me again, but I tackled him down onto the cold, wooden floor, and pinned his wrists and ankles to the ground so that he couldn't move.

"Get off me!" he growled, the smirk finally replaced with another look- a glare. "Get you and your excessive hair gel off of me! I'll punish Kurt _and_ Ashcroft if you don't!"

_"Shut up!"_ I screamed. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of having to lie for my loved ones to be safe. I'm tired of pretending. Sebastian needs to _stop._

As I tried to throw a punch at him, two pairs of arms grasped onto mine from behind me.

I made a confused sound and tried to look behind me at the owners of the two pairs of arms. Jeff and Nick?

They dragged me up and held my arms behind my back. I stared defiantly as Sebastian quickly got up and advanced upon me.

"You know what I could do, Blaine. Do what you know is best for you. _Or else_..." the small, mocking smirk reappeared on his face as he started slowly toward the door again. "C'mon, Jeff, Nick."

The two Warblers let go of my arms, and followed behind Sebastian. I watched them leave, anger seething inside of me. They were _my_ friends first. Just before I was going to throw myself at the ground and scream, Jeff and Nick both turned back toward me, their eyes downcast.

"We're sorry, Blaine."

I stared up at them from the ground, suddenly even more confused than I already was. After a few seconds of waiting for a reply, Jeff gave a small, awkward nod to himself and Nick tugged him through the door, closing it quietly behind them. I stayed staring at the door as I heard the malicious roar of Sebastian's car's engine fading as they drove away. All was silent, all except for the small, frightened bark in the distance.


End file.
